Partnes
by Annabella23
Summary: The only way that the team can stop a serial killer, is playing another serial killer Charles Beauchamp s game, but Charles Beauchamp only wants to play if he can see his daugther agent Ashley Seaver.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Charles Beauchamp**

**The Redmond Ripper**

_we are not our parents , We do not have to carry the burden of their choices or their sins _

_By: Cassandra Clare clockwork Princess_

A women was sitting bundle to a chair with a thick duct tape, even her mouth had duct tape, so none could hear her scream, she was looking scared at a man standing in front of her, touching differed tolls on his table, there was nails, hammers, screws and scissors, while looking on this differed things, some nice jazz music was playing in the background on the radio, a very old radio

**North Dakota state prison:**

FBI profiler David Rossi was sitting in one of the prisons questionings room, he really did not want to be here, as long he had worked with serial killers he know, that when they wanted to help, there was always something they wanted out of it and he was always not so happy to find out what they wanted. But if Charles Beauchamp know something that could help them catch the new serial killer that was working in North Dakota right now, he had to hear what he had to say. The door open and a old looking man came walking in the to the room between 2 prison guards, the man smiled at agent Rossi when he saw his face and sat down in front of him and the table between them, while the guards locked him to the floor, was Charles Beauchamp and David Rossi having a power battle thought looking in to each other's eyes. "Agent David Rossi, i have not seen you since..." Charles started. "Since i put you behind bars " Rossi ended for him. "Yes, long time ago" Charles smiled. "I heard that you may have some important information about the torture killer" Rossi asked, he had no plans of being here too long. "Even better, i knows he´s name, but..." "But it is going to cost something, what do you want Charles?" Rossi ended for him again. "I was thinking , maybe you know how my daughter Ashley is doing, I have not heard from her in a very long time and i heard that she is working for the FBI now" Charles started to talk. So that was what he wanted, a nice little father daughter talk, but Rossi had no plans of involve agent Seaver in her father's dangerous games again. " I understand that is may be hard for you, but i can´t control the choice that your daughter has made, she has free will" agent Rossi answered. "Agent Rossi, i know the police and FBI has been looking for the torture killer in a very long time, wait to find a way to stop him before kill more women, i have very important information, but i will only tell one agent it and that agent is my daughter" answered Charles with a little more anger in his voice.

20 mints later was agent Rossi walking away from the prison while talking on the fon with profiler Aaron Hotchner. "He is playing a game Aaron and he need agent Seaver in it, we can´t let him get in her head" Rossi. "I know, is there another way that we can get the information from him" Aaron ask with a little bit of hope in his voice. "I do not know, he is really smart, if he finds out we are playing him, he may never talk to us again" Rossi. "I know, it is just agent Rossi, we need to stop this guy and we need to do it fast" Hotchner. "Why has something happen?" Rossi. "Another women has gone missing, she had 3 small children" Hotchner answered sadly. "Okay I will go talk to agent Seaver, maybe she will be smart then her father" Rossi said. "Okay, thank you David, the team will a the same time think about ways that we could get Charles Beauchamp to talk" Hotchner. "Okay" Rossi.

It has just become a race with time to find this women before she would be killed and he hated this races...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Agent Ashley Seaver had just left her home to go running, her vacation was about to end, she loved working for her boss Andi Swann, helping people and trying to stop human trafficking, but it was also a very hard job, so she was happy that she could have finally get 3 weeks' vacation. She was about to start running, when she saw the car holding in front of her house, she had seen that car before, but from where. After some seconds the car door open and David Rossi step out with a worry smile on his face, like he was about to do something or say something he did not want to do. Agent Rossi what was he doing here, had something bad happen, not that she was not happy to see him, they had not meet much since she left the team to go work for Andi Swann, but agent Rossi had called her up on the fon some time to time. He was like a father for her, a real father that check up on her to see how she was doing, telling her how the team was doing, she had been so happy when her colleague and best friend Kate Callahan had joined the team, that team was really her family. "Rossi, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised, he stop in front of her with fear in her eyes. "Can we talk somewhere else" he asked her, she nodded.

**10 minutes later**

They both was sitting in her kitchen at her dinner table, both with a cup of coffee in their hands, but none wanted to drink or say anything. David Rossi had just told her what her father had asked of them, she couldn't believe that she had to make so a hard choice, a woman's death or her painfully memories, she had not seen her father since she was 18 years old, she did not read his letter and she sometimes did not really understand why she keep them. She really did not know if she could meet with him, if she couldn't, she worked catching monsters, but he was the monster there really made her the most scared. "You do not have to do this" Rossi said after sometime being the first one to talk in a very long time. "How long time does she have, the woman there is kidnapped?" she asked. "We think around 6 hours" Rossi answered studying her, why was she asking this, was she really going to do this? "And my father knows the killers name?" she asked again still think things over again and again in her head. "We do not know, he could be lying" Rossi said honest. "I do" she answered and Rossi looked on her like he did not understand her. "I do know when he lies" she said again after more minutes saying nothing, she made her mind up, she would do this, she could do it. "Ashley" Rossi said worried. "I will do it, i will talk with him" she answered very sure, he nodded. "Then let's go" he said, she nodded and they both got out. Ah this was going to be good.

**North Dakota Police station**

The whole team Kate, Reid, Morgan, J.J and Hotchner was working hard on ways to find Jenny Blom in time before she would be killed or Hotchner was right down talking in the fon, they were all very tried and even they would never give up, they felt like given up, there was only one thing they could do and they did not really like that way, because then another serial killer would play with the head of one of their friends. "I got nothing" Kate said high and putted her head in her hands, she could not do this anymore, a woman was out there very scared, a mother of 3 kids, she couldn't stop thing about her sisters daughter and it hurt inside. "We will find something" Morgan said trying to bring hope to the team, but the truth, he did not himself know where he could find that hope and then thought about something else, what was happening in moment between him and Garcia. J.J could not stop thinking about her son, Reid was also very quiet too, but he was not thinking about family members, the victim or romantic relationships, he was surprise that he was thinking about agent Seaver, they had not had so much time together before she had left, he had really not got the time to miss her, because all of this Emily Prentiss returning back to life and him being very angry at everybody, but the fact that she maybe would returned made him remember that he liked her a little, it was not much, but he had a little crush on her when she worked with them, which should make him think so much on her right down, he was already starting to have a crush on the new profiler Kate Callahan, he should get some help, some help with his easy crush on woman. He was just worried for agent Seaver, there was nothing wrong with that, was that. "I just talk with Rossi, he and agent Seaver is on the way to talk to her dad" agent Hotchner said bring all the team members out of their thoughts. "They are doing what, you know her father is just going to play with her" Morgan said angry at Hotchner. "She can do it Morgan, i worked with her more than you did, she changed, she is much stronger" Kate saved Hotchner and gave him a little smile, Hotchner calm down and smiled too. Wow dr. Spencer Reid really hoped that Kate was right.

**North Dakota main prison visiting room**

Agent Ashley sat nervous waiting alone at the table, Rossi wanted to go with her, not she had know, she know that she had to be alone with her father. The door open, she turned and look in the eyes of him, memories kept coming back to her, memories like her finding her dad after he had killed her dog and when the FBI arrested him, and she remember how much she hated this man, he smiled at her and sat down in front of her, she had to fight the feeling to hit him in the face. "So i heard that you changed your name, what is wrong with Beauchamp" he asked trying to started the conversation, it did not work, she said anything, she really did not want to talk to him...


	3. Chapter 3

**The State prison: ** Agent slaver ganzing at her feather, she couldn't still believe it was him and that she was here in same room with him. " so how is mom?" Her father tried again and agent Seaver gave him the deadline look. "Dont you talk about mom" she snapped at him, Wow she hated him. "Nah what a Way to talk to your father" he smiled calm at her. "You are not my father" she told him more and more angry. "Uh sweeti, but the truth is I am your father, and even how hard you try, even bye changing your name, I Will always be your father, we are the same blood, you and I" he still smiled at her, make her whole body feel cold. Agent took a Big deep breath, trying to shake it of her, before looking into his eyes again, what if what he was saying is truth, but if she couldn't run away from who she really were, the daughter of a serial killer, she had tried so hard, but one matter what she did, the past always came back and Hunt her. No she couldn't give Up now, this man in front of her, was not anymore differend that all the other bad guys she had put in prisonen. "I heard that you May know the bane of the toture, what is he's name?" She asked him as he was any other criminal. "Wait a second, what I know, I will not give for free " he said, not suprising her. His game was fare from done. "I thought, I was payment enought" she asked him and made him laugh. " uh you are a very good payment, but not good enough...I need more" he said cold. "You want more ha...talking like a true serial" she said and tried to make him angry. "Uh sweeti, I am not a serial killer, those Cops were wrong, I am really innocent" he tried. "Uh...really" she could not believe this, he was still playing that card. " really and that is what I want, for you to proof my innocent and get me out of here, so we can be a family again" he answered her. " forget it" she answered him angry and Got up on her feet. "Okay, enjoy then telling the FBI why that woman died" he yelled at her as she started to walk out and turned around to look at him. " How do you know that a woman is missing?" She asked him a little in shock and saw him looking a little suprised that she had got that out of him. "Uh just a lucky guess, I think" He smiled after som time thinking. "You son of a..." She yelled before putting her fits in his face and lifting her hand to do it again, before feeling someone stopping her and holding her back from doing more hurt on her father. She founded fast that it was David Rossi that had stopped her, she couldn't not believe that she just had done that, she looked in shock on her father, that was smiling right now, while the guards was letting go of his handcuffs and was starting to bring him back to his cell. "Easy there" Rossi tried to calm her down, but she couldn't not stop looking at her father. "A hit like a real Beauchamp" her father charles Beauchamp laugh of her, before, he was leaded out the room. **The North Dakota police station: ** "You hit a prison inmate?" Hotchner asked her, she and Rossi had just arrival a couple minutes after leaving the prisen, and this was not the welcome, she had thought to get, Wow Hotchner looked really angry and then after letting her suffer a little, he then changed his face to a big smil. "I hope that it was your Best shot" Hotchner smile. "Yes sir." She smiled at him back. He turned away so the rest of the time could welcome her too, the frist was Kate Callahan that gave her a fast, but deep and friendly hug. "Welcome, friend" Kate told her and gave her smile before J.J also gave her a hug. "Comeback here, my little girl" Morgan laught and then also have her a big hug, while both Rossi and Hotchner was smiling Big and then it was Reid's turn, nervous he moved up to her and gave her the hand to welcome her. "Agent sleaver, it is good to see you again" he told her, waiting for her to Shake his hand, she did not, but suprised him with a Big hug. " I miss you, you Big geek" she told him with a Big smil and Laugh a little of her and he rested to her hug and touch, he missed her too,very much. " So what is the plan?" She asked them after saying hello to everybody, much looking at Hotchner their boss for answers. "Plan?" Morgan asked. "My dad, we know clearly that he is working with the toture" she answered him. "We Will make them both beleive, their have Wunded" Rossi answered them all. Uh Wow why did she felt like that she was not going to like this plan...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prison:**

Agent Seaver did not really like this plan that Reid had come up with, but on the other hand, like Rossi said their did not have much other chooses, still she had done a lot of hard thing in her life, worked with really bad and crazy sick people and still she had problems with doing this one thing. She sat down and the table with Rossi as her father once more was let in. "Hey" Charles smiled at them. "I see that you still need me" he smiled and was sat down in front of them. "Mr. Beauchamp, on the behave of the FBI, I would like to be the first person to apologize to you, we have founded strong evidence that you are innocent and wrongly convicted" Rossi told her dad sadly, making the monster smile. "Ashley?" her father asked her to see if this was true. "It is true dad, I am so sorry, I did not believe you, please help us catch this killer" she did the best of lying and did surprise a really good job. "Charles Beauchamp, you are officially a free man" Rossi said and nodded to the guard that came and open up for the cuffs. Smiling and not believing it Charles looked at his free hands and agent Seaver tried to keep a calm face, knowing that this monster, this dangerous serial killer was about to be let free out into the world. "Mr. Beauchamp, I really hope that you will forgive me this and the FBI and help us catch this other dangerous killer, be the hero that FBI can´t be" Rossi begged being a very good actor, he played really good. "Dad if you know something please tell them" Seaver begged too and did something she never thought she would do, she took the hand of that monster of her dad and held it. It worked and her dad start talking, he gave them the name of a old cell mate Donald Jakob, then he got up with a very big smile and walked out of there. As Charles Beauchamp 10 minutes later walked out the prison, Morgan and Kate was sitting in a car watching him. Another black car drove up to Charles and man got out hugging the free prisoner, they talked and then Charles got in. The 2 men drove away and Morgan started the car following them close by. "Beauchamp just drove with another man" Kate told over the walking talking as Hotchner J.J and Reid was listen at the police station and Rossi and seaver still inside the prison was listen to it too. "Okay, keep follow them and wait to you have evidence of the crimes" Hotchner ordered them. "Yes will do" Kate told him and hang of the walking talking. "This better work" Hotchner told Reid nervous. Back at the prison, agent seaver was thinking the same, this better work or 2 very dangerous serial killer would be free forever to kill and it would be their fault.

**The Police station:**

"So tell me plan once again?" J.J asked of Reid and he did. "We know that Charles Beauchamp is working with the toture and therefore he will not give us the right name, Donald Jakob is not the killer, but because Beauchamp and the real killer are very good friends, letting Beauchamp will do that he will lead us right to the real killer. "The man in the car, but how do we proof it?" J.J. "A man like Charles Beauchamp cannot go very long time without killing someone, we watch, we wait and when Beauchamp and the toture finds their next victim, we stop them" Hotchner explained the rest of the plan. "Which will be every soon" Reid said. "Any news?" Seaver asked behind them arrival with Rossi. "Not yet, your dad and his friend is griping a bid first" J.J explain. "A bid where?" she asked them. "McDonald son" Reid answered. "Really he has been I prison for years and his first meal is McDonald son" Rossi said not believing it. "They are on the move again" Kate´s voice said thought the walking talking. "We are following them" Kate. Agent Seaver had never thought she would wish this, but she was hoping that her dad very soon would find someone that he felt like killing, very soon, she did not like having him and his friend out there free….


	5. Chapter 5

**The Police station:**

"Garcia, what do you got?" Hotchner asked the smart computer girl. "What I got, the question is more what I do not got" Garcia answered over the phone on her normal Garcia way. "Did you found out who the man in the car is?" Seaver asked. Happy to hear the old agent and friend´s voice, Garcia started to talk, telling the all the information, she was on speak phone both there at the police station and on Kate´s phone as she and Morgan following the 2 killers in their car. "The owner of the car is Jeffrey Matthews, he is a old divorce, handy man that lives alone in his and his x-wife old house, I founded out that Matthews and Beauchamp were talking on the phone since 1 month before the first murder and listen to this Jeffrey Matthews´s father was in the war in Japan, he was hold prisoner and tortured for years, a violent act he also used on his wife and 2 kids, Matthews´s sister was killed thought this violents" Garcia explained. "So he is our guy, we know that, but we still have to catch him doing a crime before we can prove something" Rossi said. "Any news, Morgan, Kate?" Hotchner asked. "Nothing yet, they have been driving around town for a hour, looks like they are trying to find the right victim and they have not yet" Morgan answered. "But, there is a possibility, that we can make it all go a little faster" Kate broke in. "Kate, we already talk about this, it is dangerous" Morgan told her. "What is?" Seaver asked worried and saw Rossi give Hotchner a worried look like they man already know and was thinking about Kate´s idear. "Well, your dad has a special type in a girl, he wants them to be brunettes" Kate answered. "No, No" Seaver yelled at her. "Why not?" Kate asked a little annoyed, she had a really good plan, why did they have to be so worried, she would be fin and Morgan would be there to help her anytime. "Because as Morgan said it is to dangerous" Hotchner told her, he wouldn´t let another agent get hunt, maybe most of the agents leaving this team did because of their own choice, but he was not going to tried to see if the next one would by death. There was no way, he was tired of saying good bye, Elle, Gideon, Emily, Alex Blake and even agent Seaver, had gone their own ways, but it still hunt to see his friends go, when he had gone so close to them and the fear of someone leaving or getting hunt was still in him, yes he had a girlfriend and a son, but mostly this team was his life, his real family. "Yes that, also there is no way in my life, I am going to watch my own father kill one of my best friends" Seaver explained. "I will be fin, we already know where Jeffrey Matthews lives, the only thing I have to do is get in the car, drive with them home and there you all can wait, if you want to arrest them, I promise the moment we get out that car, it all will be over, remember, we do not have much time before we will have to arrest Beauchamp anyway and bring him back to the prison, honestly we do not have time to wait anymore" Kate started to explain and it was the truth, they had made a deal with the state prison that they would take care of Beauchamp and have him back in prison before 8 hours, it had now been 6 hours, their time was running out and that woman´s life was running out, she should be dead now, but the chance was with Jeffrey picking Charles up in the normal time period that the women would be kill gave a possibility that she maybe was alive, but again why was the killers then out looking for another victim. "She is right" Reid surprised them, all looked at him as they couldn´t not believe what he just had said. "I am just saying the truth" he explained as Seaver gave him the death eye. "Okay" Hotchner said after sometime thinking, he really did not want to do this, but the truth was that allot of things was on stake here, yes he was scared, yes he cared, but he still had to do his job, they all still had to do their jobs. Agent Seaver tried to say something to protest, but Hotchner lift his hand to show that he would hear her later, but now he was talking and none else should be talking. "Just be careful Kate and Morgan if there is any signs that Kate is in danger, you have my permission to shot" Hotchner said. "Okay" Morgan said and nodded on his line of the phone and then Kate smiled and hanged up on them. "Hotchner…" Seaver started but was stopped again by her former boss. "Not now…..Gracia try if you can find any more information about Jeffrey Matthews, that we can use, when we arrest him" Hotchner ordered her. "Yes sir" Gracia answered and hang up to. "Reid, J.J, stay here and follow up on what is happening with Kate and Morgan here…Ashley "he started and turned his head to her after Reid and J.J had nodded to their tasks. "I understand that this case is very personal to her, that is why I am giving you a choice, you can home down and let us handle this alone or you can go with me and Rossi to Jeffrey Matthew´s house and see if you can help us find that woman life, it is your choice, but never talk against my orders" he told her angry. She nodded angry at him. "Okay I will go with you" she agreed, there was no way that was leaving this case now, no she would be there to the very end. "Okay, let's go" Rossi tried to change the take, Seaver and Hotchner nodded and followed him out after saying good bye to J.J and Reid. Why did he always have to acted as a annoying father for her, she needed no dad, she had done fin in a long time without a father therefore her, ever since Charles Beauchamp had gone to prison.

**10 minutes later:**

Charles Beauchamp and Jeffrey Matthews, Charles new best friend was sitting in the car looking around the city, trying to find the perfect woman, Jeffrey was getting a little out of patience, as he by now had told Charles, the woman he had kidnapped was still at home alive. Jeffrey had left the woman there when Charles had called him to pick him up from the prison, but now he was worried for the woman that she would escape before they came home. But Charles wanted his own victim and he wanted it now, so many years without having a victim in his hands, had made him so crazy, he was so thirsty, thirsty for blood, after dreaming of being free and free to kill again was so wonderful. But he still did not understand how fast everything had changed, the FBI had let him go, made free still with all the evidence against him, could that be possible. He had another chance another chances to kill beautiful brunettes women again and bring his family back together. Having his daughter saying sorry to him was the best thing ever, but the moment before he was free, the moment she hit him, he had felt so happy and he had a special plan for his little girl, she was him and with a hit like that maybe one day she would like the same things as he did and she would be a good companion in his killings. Yes Jeffrey was fun and dangerous and Charles liked his way of killing but that was a plan somewhere in the future from Charles to kill this stupid man. While they were waiting her, it was the moment he saw her, a beautiful brunette woman walking down the streets with a big smile on her lips, she had beautiful brown eyes and short curly hair. Uh the things he would do to her, would be so wonderful, he could already see it before his eyes, how he would cut her up, see her bleed and hear her scream, she was perfect and she was walking right over to the car. A little nervous Kate walked over the car of the 2 serial killers with a smile and knocked on the widow of the car, Charles smiled at her and open the door to his seat and looked up on her with a question in his face, what, did she want. "Hello, I am Kate, my car just broke down and I have no time to wait for the people to fix it, I want to ask you if you can drive to the Steven Hotel" she asked them innocent, uh this was too good to be true. "Yes of course get in" Charles smiled, Kate open the door to the back seat, gave a look to Morgan sitting still in the car watching her before getting in with the killers. Morgan followed the car as they drove away and turn on the walking talking to tell Reid and J.J that Kate was in the car. Morgan was scared, really scared, he couldn`t lose her, he had lost too much already.


	6. Chapter 6 the end

**The Police:**

"You like her, don´t you?" J.J surprised Reid after Morgan just had told them that Kate had gone into the car. "Agent Seaver" she explained when she saw that he did not understand her. "Yes, she is a very good friend" Reid answered trying to act like he did not really understand the question. "You can´t fool me Reid, I know you like him more than as a friend" J.J told him with a little smile, she just wanted him to be happy, to feel happy. "I do not know what you are talking about J.J" he told her trying to focus his hands and eyes on the crime scene photos from the former crimes in front of him. "Reid it has been sometime since Maeve died don´t you think that she would want you to move on" J.J asked worried for him bring up the dark pain inside of Reid, Maeve the woman he loved, he had lost her. "J.J please" he begged her, feeling the anger inside of him grown, why was she talking about Maeve, she should not talk about her like that, why wouldn´t Maeve be okay with him moving on, wouldn´t she not more want to be here and not dead. "I am sorry…..I just want you to be happy, we all want you to be happy" J.J backed off. "I am happy" he lied and J.J nodded not believing him.

**Jeffrey Matthews house:**

Rossi, Hotchner and agent Seaver looked around the house´s garden, when Seaver yelled to Rossi and Hotchner that they should come. They followed her voice founding her slaying on her knees looking inside the basement window, Rossi and Hotchner did the same as she did and looked also in though the window, sit with her head hanging, they founded their victim tied up to a chair, her head was hanging forward so they did not know if she was dead or still alive but unconscious. "Let´s go" Hotchner yelled and pulled his gun out, Rossi and Seaver followed him storming the front door down in no time, they founded the basement, Seaver touch the woman´s neck trying to find a pulse, she founded it, but it was very weak. "She is alive but the pulse is weak" Seaver told the worried Rossi and Hotchner. Hotchner answered the phone after it ringed a couple of time after Seaver had told him that, while he listen to Reid giving him imported answers about where Matthews and Beauchamp was now, Rossi helped Seaver cut the woman free of the chair. "Okay" Hotchner answered Reid and hanged up looking over to Rossi and Seaver, that waited for a answer from him. "It was Reid Matthew and Beauchamp will be here in around 10 minutes" Hotchner answered him. "10 minutes, that will not give us enough time to get out of here" Seaver said. "Yes it is true, that is why we are staying" Hotchner told them.

**Around 10 minutes later:**

The car with Kate and the serial killers stopped in front of Jeffrey Matthews big old house. "What are we doing here, is this the Steven Hotel" Kate said surprised. "shut up girl" Matthew told her and pointed a gun at her, Kate shut up and felt her heart beat fast, maybe this was a little more dangerous than she had plan, the gun did make death very much closer to her and she couldn´t not died, she had her nieces that she had to take care of. "Get out" Charles Beauchamp told her, she nodded and did as he said. Morgan was parking the car a little away from the big house, longer down the street. Now he could see in fear as Kate stepped out the car, with the 2 older men following her, and the man probably being Jeffrey Matthews holding a gun to her head, uh why did she have to be so stupid to make up this plan to go with them. The killers and Kate moved forward to house when Jeffrey stopped and so did Beauchamp looking surprised at his partner. "What is wrong?" Charles Beauchamp asked him. "The door, what happen to the door?" Jeffrey asked in shock looking at his front door that had been hit down. "Jeffrey Matthew, Charles Beuchamp, FBI put the gun down" Morgan yelled behind them holding his gun up in front of him. Surprised Matthew turned his head to Morgan giving Kate the time to grip the gun from his hands, hitting out the killer with her elbow, she turned the gun to Charles, but Beauchamp was faster had gripe a knife from his pocket, cutting Kate´s arm so she dropped the gun, he griped her and hold his knife to her throat. "Let her go" Morgan yelled with fear in him. "Yes let her go dad" Charles heard his daughter´s voice surprised he looked up while stepping a little back as he saw agent Seaver stand in the door opening, with Rossi, Hotchner and the woman now awake. While stepping back in surprise, he gave Kate the chance to break free and Morgan gave him a shot in the shoulder of the arm where he was holding the knife, Charles dropped the knife, now trying to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. In the next minutes or seconds, so many things happen. Rossi looked at Seaver´s shocked face, the woman screamed and Seaver tried to calm her down, as she tried with herself. "Are you okay?" Morgan asked Kate as he still pointed his gun on the bleeding serial killer, Kate nodded while trying to stop the bleeding from her cut mark in her arm, there was a lot of blood, but she was fin, she was alive and she was fin. Hotchner was there in no time, helping Kate up while Morgan kept an eye on both killer, 3 seconds after they all heard the ambulance coming. Seaver saw the hate and killer of her father look into her eyes as Morgan put cuffs on. Her real father she now could see and it made her run cold down her back. She know that being his daughter did not matter anymore to him, if she ever saw him again it would be because he would died or she would died. After the ambulance drove away with the shocking woman and the other people hunt in the fight, Seaver finally took a breath of air, she felt Rossi hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her and it helped a little, but not enough. Her father was put back to the state prison and ended on the hospital there, but he survived. While Reid and J.J questioned Jeffrey Matthew that confessed in no time, Rossi made her a cup of coffee. Kate was fin and also was the woman, Hotchner and Morgan were at the hospital with them, probably yelling at Kate for her stupid plan and almost getting herself killed. She deserved it, she couldn´t have been killed, on the other hand, her attack would be golden to use in count, bringing this guys down. Garcia had founded out that Jeffrey Matthew had founded contact to Charles though a fan site for serial killers and the evidence was gathering up, proofing what a monster her dad was. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rossi asked her, she shoke her head, no she did not want to talk about it. "What is there to talk about, I am just tried, I have had a really bad day" She answered him. "Okay try to get some sleep then" he told her, she nodded got up and started to get ready to go back to that hotel room that was ordered to her for this trip. "Hi, agent Seaver, try to remember that none of the things your dad did was your fault" Rossi told her before she left, she nodded to him even that she did not believe what he was saying. Yes everything was her fault, it was her dad and he had made this big lie to get her back, he had made another serial killer to get her back, those women were dead because of her and now she had to live with that for the rest for her life, could this day get any worse.

**10 minutes later outside the police station:**

"Ashley wait…"she heard Reid call after her as she was walking away from the station, she stopped and turned to see the big neird running to her and the stopping in front of her, he was breathing crazy before her. "Reid what is it?" she asked worried, had something gone wrong, why was he running like that. "Ashley…." He started and tried to talk even he was breathing still hard because of the running or maybe something else, he looked a little nervous. "Ashley Seaver?" he tried again. "Yes?" she asked him, he was always so weird and kind of cute at the same time. "Ashley Seaver, I know maybe this is not the right time to ask, but I do not know if I will get the chance again to ask it" he said nervous, uh my… what was he nervous about, what was he going to ask her. "Okay, try" she told him with a little smile. "I want to ask if you want to drink coffee with me sometime" he finally asked, surprising her a little but making her smile, wow she was always so beautiful when she smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked still smiling, was this really happening after this very long day, Dr. Spencer Reid was asking her out. She had never thought about him like that, but she had to admit that this entire neird factor made him a little cute. "It depends if I am asking, will you go out with me" he asked still nervous. She smiled a little while thinking over it, making him sweat a little, then she smiled a little bigger pulled out her a piece of paper and starting to writing something down on it and then handling it to him. "Here is my phone, call me when you are back home" she told him. "Why?" Reid asked her, not understanding. "Because then, I will love to get out and drink a cup of coffee with you" she smiled and surprising him even more with a little kiss before she walked away. Ashley Seaver did honestly not know where this was going, but she knows that for the first time on this very bad day, she was smiling. Reid was also smiling big as he watch her walk away to her car, none of them know that both J.J and David Rossi was watching them though a window with their own smile on their faces. Other places around the different team members were doing their own things, Kate was calling her niece to say good night, Hotchner watch as the woman that they had saved hugged her family and little kids and he thought of his son. Morgan was flittering with Gracia after telling her that Kate was okay.

_**With**____**everything that**____**has happened to you**__**, you can either **__**feel sorry for**____**yourself or**____**deal with**____**what**____**has happened**____**as a gift.**____**Everything is**____**either an**____**opportunity to grow**____**or**____**a barrier**____**to**____**hold you back from**____**growing.**____**You get to**____**choose**__**. **__**"**__**- Dr **__**Wayne**____**W**____**Dyer**__**.**___

**The end**

**I really like Criminal minds and will love to write more about the show, My next story will move on with the date story of Reid and Seaver and will be called Old friends.**


End file.
